le vampire
by lolivamp
Summary: Bella, Edward,et toute leur petite bande décide de passer leur st valentin dans un manoir loué. Pas de surnaturelle mais deux meurtres. ATTENTION LEMON
1. Chapter 1

Horror Movie Contest  
titre de la fic : le vampire  
Princesse des ténèbres :lolivamp  
Ghoules : Bella Edward ( présence des autres couples habituelle)  
Reine du Sabbat : disclaimer  
Pour participer ou lire les autres OS du concours rendez-vous sur : h t t p : / / damn-addict-lemon . forumgratuit . fr /

Pdv externe

Un lieu, un manoir que l'on loue pour les vacances, rien a voir avec les maisons hanté dont certain parle, les fantômes n'y vivent pas, ni les vampire, avec leur cercueil, ne sortant que la nuit pour pomper le sang aux résidents. L'habitat n'a pas non plus était construit sur un ancien cimetière... Mais pourtant là bas des choses étranges, sanglantes vont si produire.

Un groupe d'amis, quatre filles, trois garçons, vont flirter avec la mort.

Pdv Bella

Nous voilà devant le manoir que nous avons loué pour les vacances, les garçons on trouvait ça drôle de faire une saint Valentin commune à tout les couples, dans un endroit qui ne me donne aucune confiance en se qu'il va bien pouvoir se passé. J'aurais préféré me faire une petite soirée sympa avec mon pot de glace devant ma télévision mais non mon frère et mon beau frère on décidé autrement. Ah j'ai oublié de précisé j'ai un frère: Jasper qui sort avec une petite puce qui me sert de meilleur ami : Alice. Ma famille se compose aussi de Rosalie : ma sœur qui sort avec se gros nounours d'Emmett. Jessica une amie viens aussi avec nous, pour revoir le cousin des jumeaux Cullen, Alice et Emmett. Elle le trouve super canon et espère le mettre dans son lit pour cette charmante nuit. Mon lutin favoris souhaite me le présenté car il est sois disant son instinct l'homme de ma vie. Je n'y crois pas trop mais il faut toujours suivre l'instinct d'Alice sinon elle vous en fera baver toute votre vie.

Les chambres sont très vite répartit. Alice et Jasper dans la chambre face à celle d'Emmett et Rosalie. À coté de celle de nounours et Barbie, je ne dit pas ça méchamment j'adore ma sœur, ils partagent leur salle de bain avec Jessica, au grand damne des deux filles qui ne peuvent pas se suporter. Moi je serais aussi dans la chambre à coté de ma blonde préféré et je partage ma salle d'eau avec Edward, le cousin « super » craquant des jumeaux. Ce dernier bien qu'un peu en retard ne devrais pas tardé à arriver. Pour les présentations nous avons tous rendez-vous à 18h, en attendant je décide de ranger mes affaires dans les différentes armoires. J'en profite un peu pour fouiller les tiroirs j'y trouve des **menottes **en fourrure rose et un vibro.

Après avoir vidé ma valise, je me déshabille pour aller prendre une douche, je ne m'en fait pas, pour le moment mon colocataire de salle de bain n'est pas encore arrivé. Enfin c'est se que je crois avant d'ouvrir la porte. Je remarque une homme magnifique sortant des jets d'eau, avec une serviette autours de la taille et des gouttelettes coulant sur son corps.

Pdv Edward

Alors que je prends ma douche pour me détendre, juste après mon arrivé, une magnifique femme rentre dans la pièce entièrement nu. Je me demande quand même qui est cette fille. Ses rougeurs la rendent encore plus jolie, et son corps est bien sculpté.

Après ma douche je rejoints mes cousins et leur amis. Je connais déjà Rosalie qui est venu voir mon père pendant les vacances. Jessica, elle je ne peux pas passer à coté, elle ne cesse de me draguer, moi je trouve qu'elle ne ressemble pas à grand chose, les cheveux sont d'un blond délavé pas très jolie, ses yeux son d'un habituelle marron, mais pas d'un beau chocolat comme la femme de la salle de bain, et ses formes sont censé être mise en valeur par des vêtements trop court pour elle, genre mini jupe jusqu'au ras des fesses et décolleté jusqu'au nombril, mais cela ne la rend que plus vulgaire à mes yeux.

Ma cousine doit me présenté sa meilleur amie, elle est arrivé il y a deux ans et je ne suis pas revenu dans la ville forestière, où habite une partie de ma famille, depuis trois année et seul Emmett et Rosalie sont venu cet été et celui d'avant j'étais partis faire un tours du monde. Je ne l'ai donc jamais rencontré j'ai hâte car d'après Alice elle est la femme parfaite pour moi: douce, gentil, belle, mais pas superficielle. Je lui fait toujours confiance en se qui concerne les recherches d'âmes sœurs, elle a comme un sixième sens pour cela. En tout cas si l'ami de la cousine et la femme de la salle d'eau ne fond qu'une, je pense qu'elle à totalement raison.

Arrivé dans le salon je remarques avec les personnes que je connais déjà la déesse de la douche. Je la regardes, elle rougie. Alice fait les présentations, la demoiselle qu'elle voulait me présenté depuis des siècle et comme j'y avait songé la colombe qui m'a vu nu.

Toute la soirée nous la passons à discuter, je me trouve plein de point commun avec elle : elle aime la musique classique, je joue du piano, tout les deux ne lisons presque que des vieux classique. Nous débattons sur qu'elle est le meilleurs livres entre les hauts de hurlevent et orgueil et préjuger .

Vient trop vite l'heure d'aller se coucher. Je salue la belle Isabella et m'enfonce dans mon oreiller. La nuit commence très mal, les murs peu épais laisse tout entendre des ébats amoureux des couples présents dans ce manoirs. Surement excité par les cris qui retentissent dans tout l'étage Jessica décide de venir se glisser dans mon lit, se que je n'apprécie pas du tout, je la vire donc sans aucun tact, depuis le temps que je lui dit que je ne suis pas intéressé par elle, elle trouve encore le moyen de se retrouver sous mes draps. Après l'avoir fait partir je réussis à m'endormir.

Je me réveille en sursaut alerté partit des cris venant de la chambre de la dinde, c'est sur ça ne peut être que elle, c'est belle et bien son piaillement persan. Je regarde mon portable qui indique trois heure du matin. Il est bien trop tôt pour se lever, elle a du faire un cauchemars et crier comme une dingue car elle a eu peur. Je tente de me rendormir mais je suis alerté par cinq autres hurlements qui m'inquiète beaucoup plus.

Pdv Bella

Je m'éveille à cause d'un cris venant de la chambre de Jessica, je décides d'aller voir mais avant je vais chercher Emmett, vu sa carrure il pourra me protéger. Finalement, Rose , Alice et Jasper nous accompagne. Dans la chambre de la blonde, nous la trouvons allongé au milieu d'une marre de sang, nous poussons un cris de surprise. Avec nos lampe de poche nous vérifions si le coupable ne se trouve pas dans le coin. Nous ne trouvons personne mais la porte fenêtre est ouverte et une échelle est très proche de cette ouverture. Nous tentons de téléphoner à la **police **pour les avertir qu'un **crime sanglant** a eu lieu dans le manoir que nous louons mais malheureusement le réseau ne fonctionne pour aucun de nous. Edward, surement alerté par notre clameur, entre dans la chambre, il pousse lui aussi un hurlement. On lui explique vite fait se que nous avons put remarquer en rentrant les premiers, et aussi que nous ne pouvons pas alerté les force de l'ordre, il essai lui aussi mais n'a pas beaucoup plus de chance que nous.

Nous nous retrouvons donc tous, en pleine nuit, avec un cadavre sur les bras, sans aucun moyen de communication. On va passer une saint valentin d'enfer.

Nous ne devons surtout pas nous séparé, nous dit Edward, si chacun part de son côté il risque d'y avoir d'autres morts et je n'ai pas envie de perdre l'un d'entre vous. Tout d'abord nous allons examiner le cadavre, puis nous irons chercher chacun un **couteau** dans la cuisine. Il nous faut des **armes** pour nous défendre en cas d'attaque.

Tout le monde montre son accord par un signe de tête ou par une parole d'acceptation. Nous cherchons la blessure qui a fait que le sang coule hors de son corps. Nous ne trouvons que deux trace dans son cou au niveau de son artère. Ses deux trace me font pensé aux blessure infligé par les dents des vampires. Si c'est l'une de c'est créature surnaturelle nous n'avons aucune chance de survivre. Et comme prévu juste après nous nous dirigeons vers l'armoire de la cuisine où nous prenons chacun un couteau, mais si c'est un monstre assoiffé de sang, nous ne pourrons rien contre lui avec des armes si minable.

Nous allons chacun dans notre chambre pour essayer de nous reposer. Edward viens avec moi dans mon espace personnelle car seul nous risquons beaucoup plus qu'à deux. Nous sommes tout deux assis sur mon lit à discuter de la menace qui plane sur nos tête. Le beau gosse présent à mes côté se jette sur mes lèvres sans prévenir, je sais que nous nous connaissons depuis peu, mais une attirance sexuelle plane sur nous depuis la scène qui c'est produite dans la salle de bain, donc je réponds à son baiser. Je passe mes mains sous son t-shirt, très vite le tissu qui couvre son corps m'énerve alors je le vire. Mes doigts suivent le tracer de ses tablettes de chocolat. Miam, je vais me faire un plaisir de le dévoré. Mes mains s'active à défaire sa ceinture. Pendant se temps lui me retire ma chemise de nuit. Son pantalon enlevé nous nous retrouvons tous les deux avec seulement nos sous-vêtements. Après de tendre caresse au dessus de nos vêtements, Edward m'enlève ma culotte déjà toute trempé. Je suis totalement prête pour de furieux ébat. Je sens sa langue sur mes seins, elle les cajoles doucement, comme une **plume**. Elle passe sur mon nombril comme un effleurement. J'aime sa torture si douce et dur à la fois. Ses lèvres se promenant sur mon ventre son tendre mais la lenteur avec laquelle il me prodigue cette caresse est rude, j'ai toute les peines du monde à ne pas mourir de combustion spontané. Sa douche finit sur mon centre brulant, il me mordille, et me suce mon petit bouton de rose. Ses longs doigts fin de pianiste vienne rejoindre la partie, très vite je sens la boule dans mon ventre, qui m'avertit d'une jouissance proche, se construire. Après quelques secondes, elle éclate et je suis emporté par mon orgasme.

Pdv Edward

Après avoir fait beaucoup de bien à Bella, elle me fait passer en dessous pour pouvoir elle aussi s'occuper de moi comme il se doit, je pense. Et j'ai raison car très vite elle s'active sur mon torse, elle le lèche le couvre de baiser et à certain endroit le mordille,elle se retrouve la main sur mon sous-vêtement qu'elle enlève très vite. Une fois débarrasser de mon boxer je sent sa langue venir lécher mon gland. Elle me prend petit à petit entre ses jolie lèvre. Elle branle se qu'elle n'arrive pas à mettre en bouche. Je me sens monter jusqu'à septième ciel, mais je me retire d'elle avant de jouir, je ne veux que venir à l'intérieur de son antre. Je prend un préservatif dans le tiroir de la commode, apparemment elle avait prévu des protections au cas où, enfin c'est peut être un coup de ma cousine elle en serait capable. Ma jolie Bella me le prend des main et me l'enfile. Elle s'empale sur mon membre érigé pour elle et commence à bouger sur moi. Très vite je n'en peux plus de ne pas pouvoir contrôler ses mouvements alors je me retire et la retourne. À présent je l'a prend en levrette. Voir ma virilité faire des va et viens en elle me fait très vite jouir.

Après mettre retirer d'elle, je vais à la salle de bain jeter la capote usager. Quand je reviens je demande à Bella :

Tu regrette ?

Un peu, c'était très bien c'est sur mais ça aurait été encore mieux dans d'autres circonstance. Je me sens mal d'avoir pris du plaisir alors que quelqu'un est mort dans ce manoir aujourd'hui. Je n'aimais pas trop Jessica mais je me sens coupable. Je ne trouve pas sa très respectueux envers elle de faire de coucher ensemble le soir de son décés.

Je suis assez d'accord avec toi sur ce point là. Mais tu ne m'en veut pas de t'avoir quand même fait l'amour ?

Non, bien sur que non. Faudra remettre sa à une prochaine fois, je ne veux pas à avoir à me sentir coupable de coucher avec toi. On va dire que cette nuit c'était une bêtise mais que la prochaine fois sa sera quelque chose de bien.

D'accord.

Nous nous rhabillons au cas où les autres aurait besoin de nous et nous tentons de dormir. Mais malheureusement Emmett viens très vite nous réveiller en sursaut. Rosalie c'est fait attaquer.

Bella se précipite vers sa sœur, qui à l'air vraiment mal en point.

Pdv Bella

Ma sœur, ma Rosie, est dans son lit en train de mourir, je me précipite vers elle, je la secoue, elle n'a pas le droit de me laisser tomber, elle n'a pas le droit d'abandonner sa vie comme ça, de me laisser, de laisser son cher et tendre Emmett. Contre moi je sens son corps se refroidir, sa tête se poser contre ma poitrine. Je lui caresse les cheveux. Je l'entend respirer péniblement, avant de finalement émettre son dernier souffle. De rendre les armes. J'ai du mal à quitté son corps je ne veux pas laisser tomber ma sœur. Je ne veux pas me rendre compte de son état, je ne veux pas la voir sans aucune couleur éclairant son visage. Je veux ma rose vivante comme avant, je veux me réveiller chez moi, avec ma cher frangine dormant dans la chambre d'à côté, je veux qu'elle continue à sauter sur mon lit, fraiche comme la rosé du matin, alors que moi tout se que je veux c'est dormir.

Edward réussit à enlever Rosalie de mes bras, il l'a pose de l'autre côté du lit et me prend contre son torse. Je pleure toute les larmes de mon corps. Une fois calmer Emmett nous explique la situation : Il s'est réveillé au coté de sa chérie qui aller très bien mais il avait une envie pressente d'aller au toilette, il s'est dit que pour cinq minute rien ne pourrait se passer. Mais malheureusement quand il est revenu dans la chambre un homme était au dessus de Rosalie la bouche dans son cou. Il a eu de la chance que l'assassin de ma sœur ne l'ai pas remarquer car il l'a assommé avec sa lampe torche en fer. Et il lui a passer les **menottes** en fourrure, qu'il utilise des fois avec sa blonde, autours des mains. Le criminel est à présent dans la douche enfermé à clef dans le pièce pour ne pas qu'il s'échappe, elle fenêtre est trop petite et trop haute pour passer par cette ouverture. Le gros nounours pensait que sa chérie aller être plus forte et aller résister. Après tout en si peu de temps le monstre ne pouvait pas lui pomper beaucoup de sang enfin c'est ce qu'il croyait. De plus la blessure créer à l'artère laisser encore coulé du sang, elle a donc pu se vidé du reste de sont sang pendant que son homme emprisonné son meurtrier. Je ne peux pas en vouloir à Emmett il ne savait pas se qu'il faisait et il a réussit à garder le monstre au chaud pour lui faire payer ses horribles crimes plus tard.

Et puis je doute que quelqu'un ici aurait put réussir à la sauver, nous n'avons pas les moyens nécessaire pour soigner la plaie, qui à en juger par la forme à été fait par un couteau de cuisine et à en juger par le sang sur l'arme de Rose à été fait par son couteau à elle, elle c'est fait tué par ce qui aurait du la protéger. Le sang aurait donc continué à s'écouler hors de son corps et elle aurais eu peu de chance de rester en vie. En plus il n'y à pas de matériel de perfusion ici donc le sang qu'elle à perdu n'aurait pas pas être remplacer. Et même si nous aurions eu tout cela personne n'aurait été capable de faire quelques chose de correct. Non la seul personne à qui j'en veux c'est à ce vampire.

Nous couvrons le cadavre de ma sœur d'un drap et comme précédemment avec Jessica nous cherchons d'où à put rentrer l'assassin. Nous ne découvrons pas d'échelle à la fenêtre mais nous remarquons qu'il est très facile de passer d'une chambre à l'autre par dehors. Nous réessayons de téléphoner à la police avec nos portable qui n'ont toujours pas de réseau. Donc nous cherchons un moyen de communication pour que l'on nous envoie les forces de l'ordre et une ambulance pour enlevé les corps trop dur à voir pour nous.

Puisque le danger est écarté nous ne restons pas ensemble, nous préférons nous répartir sur tout le bâtiment pour couvrir le plus de terrain possible chaque couples prend un étage, sauf Emmett qui lui va chercher seul. Avec Edward nous prenons le rez de chausser, il y a la cuisine et le salon. Il ne me semble pas avoir vu de téléphone là bas mais il faut quand même que nous cherchons. Au bout d'un quart d'heure nous ne trouvons toujours rien. Quelques minutes après nounours, qui était au dernière étage, reviens avec un petit sourire victorieux qui n'atteint pas ses yeux, il est suivit de Jasper et d'Alice qui était à l'étage que nous occupons pour notre repos. Il nous explique qu'il à trouver un téléphone très ancien mais qui fonctionne toujours. Il a déjà téléphoné à poste de police le plus proche et il leur à tout expliquer. Il doivent arriver avec des secours dans une heures. J'ai oublier de préciser que le commissariat le moins loin se trouve à soixante minute de route environs.

En attendant nous nous installons sur le canapé et nous discutons, nous parlons des deux personne morte pour honoré leur mémoire. L'apollon à met côté et moi leur avouons aussi que nous somme à présent un couple. Un élément heureux dans notre journée de saint valentin pourrit. C'est sur que juger un jours entier alors que nous ne sommes quand milieu de matinée c'est jamais très simple et cela peut s'avérer totalement faux. Mais là je n'ai aucun doute sur le bonheur que nous allons pouvoir éprouver aujourd'hui qui sera quasi nul. Comment être heureux alors que deux personne que nous apprécions, enfin c'est surtout le cas pour ma sœur, son morte quelques heures, ou minute, auparavant.

Les agents des forces de l'ordre entre enfin dans la demeure que nous avons loué. Ils vont observé les corps pour certains, d'autres vont interrogé le coupable et les deux derniers nous questionne sur notre soirée. Nous leur expliquons tout, le fait qu'après la mort de Jessica nous avions essayé de les contacter mais en vain, que nous avons légèrement bouger sont corps pour savoir un peu de la manière dont elle est morte, que les traces retrouver sur elle me font penser aux dents d'un vampire, le fait que nous nous soyons muni d'armes pour nous défendre et pour finir la mort de Rosalie dans mes bras. Aucun détaille n'a été passer. Juste après leur avoir tout expliquer des médecins viennent nous examiner pour voir si nous n'avons pas de blessure quelconques dut à notre nuit de folie. Tout le monde va bien physiquement mais psychologiquement se n'est pas ça, on est tous bouleversé. On nous emmène loin de la scène de crime pour que nous nous reposions. Demain tout le monde pourra retourner chez soi. Sauf Edward qui avait prévu de rester avec nous; il avait l'intention de nous en parler pendant notre séjours. Ses parents ont décidé de se rapprocher de leur famille. Nous passons notre journée à dormir, et à nous réveiller en pleurant ou en criant à cause d'un cauchemars.

Pdv externe

Plus tard, lors du procès les cinq adolescents apprirent que l'homme qui a tué leur deux amies ne sera pas mis en prison mais dans un asile. En effet cet individu, qui à avouer plusieurs autres crimes, est atteint d'une maladie mental: le syndrome de renfield*.

Cette maladie est un besoin et une passion pour le sang qui commence dans l'enfance. L'enfant s'auto-vampirise, plus tard il commencera parfois à boire du sang de ses animaux de compagnie. Quelques fois le malade boit le sang de cadavre enterré depuis peu mais il arrive que cela aille beaucoup plus loin et qu'il se mette à tuer c'est se qu'il c'est passé avec l'assassin des amies du petit groupe. Il existe quelques « vampires » qui sont connu comme le vampire de Londres, entre autres, qui après avoir bu le sang de ses victimes à la paille**, plongé le cadavre dans un bain d'acide.

*je connais à peut près cette maladie que j'essaie d'expliquer dans le texte, il y a surement quelques fautes.

** je l'avait lu quelque part mais je ne suis pas sur de cette info


	2. Chapter 2

J'ai créer mon blog de fiction au cas où l'une de mes fictions est supprimé : lesfansficsdelolivamp eklablog fr

il faut rajouter les points entre les espaces car fan fiction n'accepte plus les liens


	3. Chapter 3

Bonjours tous le monde.

Sur la plupart de mes fanfics/ série d'os (voire sur toutes) je n'ai pas publier depuis très très longtemps, je le sais. Je retrouverais surrement un jours l'envie de continuer à écrire des suites à mes os. Mais pour le moment je viens de me lancer dans un projet, les fanfictions yaoi/slash. J'ai pour cela créer un forum, qui pour le moment est vide et je compte sur vous toutes/tous qui écrivaient des fanfictions pour le remplir. Bien sur j'en écrirais aussi, j'en ai déjà écrite pour les 365 jours de DAL et je préfère gardais ces écrits là bas car il y a un contexte particulier. Je compte aussi me réessayer à ce genre mais d'une manière bien plus importante avec des os bien plus longtemps que les ceux entièrement sexuel que j'écrivais auparavant.

Bisous à toutes et à tous en espérant vous voir sur mon nouveau forum.

ps: rendez vous sur mon profil pour le lien


End file.
